


Interrupted

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 13





	Interrupted

**Bucky wakes Peter up with a handjob and Peter's dad walks in**

**Handjobs, first times, one-sided pleasure, interrupted, dom sub undertones, morning wood**

——————

Bucky was very aware of two things when he woke up; he wasn't in his room and his very attractive boyfriend was sleeping next to him. Then he remembered Peter had invited him to sleepover. It was extremely hard to say the least to keep his hands off peter, who wasn't out to his dad. Peter had let him sleep in his bed with him though. But when Bucky rolled over to not creepily watch Peter sleep he was made very aware of Peter's problem.

Peters breathing was harsh, he was flushed red and his face was twisting every now and again. And when Bucky glanced down to where the blanket was still covering Peter's lower body he found why, he was very, very, very hard. His cock was tenting his pyjama shorts and the thin sheet he'd pulled over them last night. While Bucky preferred to sleep in just his boxers, Peter went commando underneath his pyjama bottoms.

Bucky grinned and started kissing around Peter's shoulder, up his neck and eventually peppering them around Peter's face. When Peter didn't wake up he rolled so he was on top of him, thighs bracketing Peter's own thighs. Peter seemed to finally stir, looking up at Bucky in confusion.

"What's happening?" he slurred tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles and looking up at Bucky who grinned boyishly and glanced down at Peter's predicament. Peter made a sort of mortified face, head thumping back agaisnt the pillows.

"Why today? Betrayal." He whined. Bucky chuckled, resting his hands on Peter's lower stomach, rubbing circles into the tight muscle.

"What do you wanna do about it?" Bucky asked, sending one of those dazzling grins Peter's way which reminded him why he loved Bucky so much.

"Just wait till it goes away," Peter said, waving a hand and ignoring his dark blush. Bucky's grin only widened.

"Or I could help you out?" He offered, slowly moving his hands up until they were resting on Peter's chest. Peter's eyes widened.

"But we've never done anything like that before," Peter said quietly. 

"We could. Only if you wanted to." Bucky offered, he was sort of getting that shy feeling he only managed to get around Peter who was silent for a moment before he was nodding slowly.

"Yeah, okay. Okay." He said with a curt nod. Bucky grinned, helping Peter out of his pants before settling back on top of his thighs. He took Peter into his hand with a sort of pleased hum, he was a decent size, at least five and a half inches and decently thick. Bucky grinned down at Peter as he rolled the foreskin back and forth sending beading to precum down his length and over Bucky's fingers.

Peter's eyes were lidded, his jaw slack and lips parted. He liked how Bucky's fingers looked wrapped around his cock. And oh boy, had he thought about this moment a lot.

"Nothing to worry about, I promise." Bucky soothed. Then he moving his hand up and down, thumb swiping over the tip to collect the precum, then twisting his hand in different directions. Peter had his thumbnail caught between his teeth, watching Bucky with the same sort of look Bucky saw him watching experiments like he was collecting data. Peter seemed to be trying to stiffle his noises, his breathing was uneven.

"Ah-should I be touching you?" He stuttered out, looking up at Bucky nervously. Bucky couldn't help but grin, squeezing Peter in his hand which made him let out a quiet whimper and buck up into his hand.

"After I've gotten you off first. Next time we can do it together." Bucky said. By now his own hard cock was slowly tenting his own boxers and Peter _really_ just wanted to touch.

"There's gonna be a next-Oh fuck!" Peter cut himself off with an obvious moan that made Bucky panic slightly, but he couldn't hear anything other than them. And he was far more concentrated on Peter, whose back was arched off the bed, eyes closed firmly and lips parted. He was offering these little bucks of his hips which made Bucky grin, placing his other hand on Peter's hip and holding him down to the bed.

"Stay still." He commanded, his hand speeding up on Peter's cock and squeezing. Peter was now biting on his hand to conceal the noises, eyelids fluttering, red flush coating his face, his ears his neck and even his chest. He was squirming and wriggling around, thighs pressed together and rubbing against each other. It sent one of those needy thrills down Bucky's spine, Peter biting his hand between his teeth and the other hand tangled in his sheets.

"You close?" Bucky asked. Peter's hand was glistening with spit and drool as he took it away from bus mouth, pupils blown and mouth open.

"Yes. Yes, 'm close. Can, can I Bucky? Please can I?" Peter stuttered out, a sort of desperate look on his face. Bucky hummed, his hand speeding up and locking eyes with Peter whose breathing was uneven.

"Cum for me Peter." Bucky cooed. And boy Peter did, back arching off the bed and head thrown back, hand coming back to cover his mouth as he came in ribbons which landed all over Bucky's hand as it slowed down and helped him through it. Peter slowly calmed down, back coming back to the bed, a small grin settling onto his face. Bucky was about to say something when Peter's door opened and in stepped his dad.

"Dad!" Peter exclaimed at the same time Bucky exclaimed, "Mr Stark!" Tony's eyes flickered down then widened, his son laying on the bed with what Tony was under the impression was his best friend straddling his thighs and what looked like giving him a handjob. Peter fumbled with one of the blankets and hurriedly throwing it over his crotch and Bucky's hand. Tony slowly turned on his heel until he was facing away from them.

"Clean your sheets and be showered and downs stairs for breakfast in thirty minutes please." He said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Bucky looked down at Peter whose face was drained of colour, and Bucky definitely wasn't hard anymore.

"I'm dead."

——————

Peter and Bucky awkwardly shuffled into the kitchen fully dressed and nervous beyond relief. They kind of just stood opposite Tony for what felt like hours of awkward silence until Bucky's watch started beeping.

"Shit I forgot I had practice today. Sorry, Pete, I gotta go or Stevie's gonna lose it at me." Bucky said, looking to Peter in sympathy who shrugged weakly.

"It's fine, just make sure you don't break your nose again and that you remember the poster paper for the English assignment," Peter said, a small grin coming to his face. Bucky mock saluted Peter and awkwardly rose his arms.

"Awkward hug goodbye because your dads here?" He said through gritted teeth, his eyes flickering to Tony who was watching closely. Peter nodded.

"Yes please," Peter said. Bucky immediately hugged Peter, allowing him to latch onto him tightly. Bucky spoke into his ear.

"Text me if you need anything. And if you need to stay at mine for a few days we can work it out. Let me know what happens. I love you." Bucky said quietly. Tony only barely picked it up but didn't miss how Peter's hands were shaking slightly as he hugged Bucky tighter.

"Love you too." He said. They pulled apart and Bucky offered him one of those lopsided grins before picking up his back and walking out of sight and out the front door. Peter slowly turned and sat in the barstool opposite tony.

"So you're gay?" Toky asked slowly. Peter was staring blankly at the counter.

"Bisexual actually." He said. Tony hummed vaguely.

"And Bucky's your casual hookup? A friend with Benefits? Boyfriend maybe?" He mused.

"Boyfriend." He said firmly. Tony nodded to himself again before he was slowly reaching across the kitchen island and holding Peter's hands tightly.

"Peter I don't care. I care that you're happy. And of that football nut who doesn't know a thing about engineering makes you happy then I don't care. He's a good kid and he loves you." He said gently. Peter finally looked up at him, tears in his eyes as he nodded slowly. Tony cocked his head.

"However I just want you to know but that conversation we had when you were thirteen still stands. You still need to practice safe sex and consent at all times," Peter went to make a mortified noise, "Listen, Peter, it's still important that you talk to me about these things when you're ready. I don't mind that you're having sex, or that you're having it in your room, I just want you to be safe okay?" Tony asked. Peter nodded his head in understanding, blushing madly.

"There's always consent, I promise. He still asks if he's allowed to kiss me because he knows about my anxiety and stuff." Peter said, blushed deepening and looking back down at the counter.

"That's really good Pete and just know if you ever want to tell me something you can, although now I know I need to start knocking if the doors closed," Tony said in amusement, Peter grinned.

"I can't believe you didn't notice. I thought you'd think it was suspicious that we were sleeping on the same bed. 'The blow-up has a hole in it?'" Peter giggled. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well you aren't usually one to lie but I'm not gonna even try and get in the way of you and that primate getting handsy." That made peter laugh for a few moments before he was just grinning then blushing again.

"We've never, you know, even done that kind of thing before." He glances up at Tony who's eyes were widening in understanding, "And well, I've never, I've never had that done to me and I've never done that to anyone else. Bucky's a lot more experienced then me in that department but he never pressures me into anything," Peter couldn't believe he was admitting that to his dad, he was seventeen and he'd barely gotten more than a hand Job.

"So you've never-"

"Nope."

"So you're a-"

"Yep."

"Oh. Well thank you for telling me, and don't feel obligated to tell me more, only what you're comfortable with." Tony said with a nod. Peter nodded himself, sitting in the now comfortable silence for several moments.

"So you wanna watch something? Breakfast is still ready if you want it." Tony offered, somewhat awkwardly now. Peter shook his head.

"Maybe later, sheets to clean. You know." He said awkwardly, standing up out of his bed. Tony nodded.

"Yes, please get to that."

——————

Bucky looked up when Peter's lunch tray landed next to his own, followed by Peter falling into the seat.

"My dad made me sit down so he could give me a refresher course on safe sex, revamped with same-sex." Peter groaned. That made the whole group laugh quietly and make sympathetic noises.

"So he doesn't mind?" Bucky asked. Peter shook his head.

"Nope, he doesn't care and he actually said he approves of you. And he doesn't mind if we are intimate, as long as I keep an open conversation with him and go to him if I need to ask questions and small stuff." Peter said with a nod. Bucky nodded slowly, kissing Peter's shoulder and setting his chin on it.

"So does that mean you could come over this weekend? Maybe return the favour and learn some new things?" Bucky asked quietly. It sent a dark red blush all over Peter's skin and eyes widening.

"I, um, y-yeah, I can come over this weekend." He stuttered us. Bucky grinned and kissed his shoulder again, wrapping an arm around Peter's waist.

"Great."


End file.
